1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lock assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plunger lock assembly having a removable core.
2. Background to Related Art
Lock assemblies having removable cores are well known in the art. By providing a removable core on a lock assembly, replacement of the entire lock assembly is not required if, for example, a key is lost or misplaced. Rather, only the removable core need be replaced and this can be accomplished quickly and inexpensively using a control key in a manner also known in the art. Thus, the use of removable core lock assemblies results in savings in both time and expense. These savings may be substantial where many locks are used on a daily basis such as in a department store.
Plunger locks are also well known. Currently, plunger locks having removable cores are not available. As such, when a key is lost, the entire plunger lock assembly must be removed from a support structure, e.g., a door, and replaced at considerable loss of time and expense.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for removable core plunger locks.